The journey-Beginings
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: A boy in our world gain powers resembling Superman's, so what does he do? Why become the superman of our world of course! Some mentions of the DC universe if I can fit it otherwise it is just or world. No Slash and pairings not decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sun light travels at the speed of light but yet we only see it 8 minutes after it leaves the sun. Even for something as fast as light it takes 8 minutes to reach us, so just how big is the universe? How god damn big is it that the closest source of light for us take 8 minutes at the maximum speed according to the laws of physics to reach us? It is big, almost to big.

It is exactly at times like when I look up to the sky and see the stars I feel small, so very small. There are so many forms of life out there, so that don't even have a name, some that don't even have a form, and yet they exists. How many of them are there? Just waiting to be found out?

And that is always what I feel when I stare at the stars at night, so small. The window of my room shows me what there is outside and everynight before I go to bed I see the sky and the universe beyond.

I have always felt so alone, so insignificant, just another face in the crowd, lost without meaning living a life where I don't know what I am going to do. What am I going to do? Just get a desk job somewhere and live a life without meaning, or do something I love but still even then it would be too small to last long in the world has a large.

Everyone I know dreams big, my dad, my mom, my sister, hell even my dog at one point tried to mate with all the female dogs in the neighborhood. But when I see those dreams I know that in the end none of them will be remembered in history. But I want to, I want to be remembered, I want to be acknowledged, I want to jump up to the world and yell, "I'm alive! I mean something!"

But is that really possible in a world of 7.2 billion and counting?

I now accept my fate, I have always been told to roll over and die, to accept my fate so many times, I have decided to stop resisting, to give into my fate. And that is why I look up to the stars, as a reminder to myself that I am really that small.

But one night, that all changed.

* * *

**7th December 2012**  
**Port Townsend, Washington**

"Night mom!" I yell as I got into my bed. The warm layers cover me in my pj's and I stretch under the covers popping and relaxing myself.

"Night Cal!" replied my mom from the next room, "Night son!" replied my dad.

I turned of the lamp next to my bed and as I close my eyes I notice the moonlight shining on my bed, coming from the window. I had almost forgotten the nightly ritual. I honestly don't know why I do it anymore I already get the message, I'm small I get it.

But either way get out of my warm covers and go to the window and look out into the world. The trees in the forest near the town is silent in the night and the only light that can be seen is the one coming from the full moon.

And there they are, my tormentors, the ones that mock me every night, the moon and the stars.

I close my eyes and start my ritual, I think of what all I did that day and how that would help me leave a mark on this world. I never feel good at the end of this session, but there are those rare days that I do do something useful.

But that was not today. After a minute of mental torment I open my eyes and I see something I never have before. A shooting star, might as well make a wish I thought.

And so I closed my eyes, and I wished my hearts desire, 'I wish I had meaning in my life.'

An when I opened my eyes again I saw the star grow bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer to….. me?!

It soon came so close that at one point thought it was going to hit me! But just then it fell down right in the forest in front of my window. Wait why was there no noise? I mean it was a god damn falling star! There had to be some noise!

I slipped back into the covers and went to sleep, well I tried to at least. I did not want to go out there. I mean that's basically how all horror movies begin! God this is so stupid.

I rustled and turned in my bed, the sheets were warm and comfortable, but I had suddenly an itch. An itch I had to scratch, and it was and the human curiosity. I call it my stupid senses, it some how always ends up bad for me every time I follow this sense, but every time I do I feel happy that night when I look at the stars.

This is so stupid! Why can't I fall asleep? But I already knew the answer, and so with a sigh I grabbed my flashlight and a robe. I walked out of my warm house and into the cold December night.

The night was a time I hated, I am cold blooded, at least that's what my dad says, and I can't stand the snow. I love it and I think it looks pretty, but god I hate the cold!

I hug my robe closer and I walk to the forest. I pass by the old rose bushes, luckily the don't prick me to hard, and enter the forest. Inside it was dark and every shadow suddenly seems to have a monster in it.

My fear of the dark may seem silly but I swear it is all Fred's fault. Fred you see is my oldest friend, he is also the one who ruined the forest for me. When we were young we got lost in the forest and eventually we were found again by our parents. But in the two hours we were lost Fred spent that entire time trying to scare the shit out of me.

Then at the time every shadow was someplace Fred could hide to jump out and scare me, so yes I have a psycho for a best friend, yay me.

But as I continue my journey into the forest, god this is such a stupid idea, I notice a light in the forest.

The light glowed bright yellow, almost like a part of the sun had fallen off and landed on Earth. And when I noticed this light coming through the tree my first instinct was to go towards it. Bad move I know, I mean I saw hundreds of scary movies to know where this is going.

But in the end I did not end up attacked by aliens or axe wielding psychos, no in the end I made it to the fallen star.

And what I sight it was, the earth around the star was glowing from the light the star gave off and it looked almost alive. From the star the smell of brimstone filled my nose and for a moment I felt light on my feet.

For a moment I stood there staring at the stone, but then I realised I just looked stupid. I mean there was nothing else here, sure it looked cool but what ever that's it. I take out my phone and take several pictures of the stone and even a few selfies.

After a moment or two I touched the stone and with that last thing done my curiosity was satisfied. But before I left I wanted a souvenir, so I took a rock from the ground and broke of a piece of the star the size of my fist and took it along with me.

As I walked back, the forest for some reason seemed to be brighter it was almost as if I could see better in the dark, maybe it was just my eyes adjusting. But whatever it was it helped my journey along and I reached back home in no time. After I put the stone in a box under my bed, I was quickly back into my covers and off to sleep with a smile on my face, because today I had done something worthwhile.

That night my dream was strange. It had started out like ushall, me in a pool filled with stars. I was surrounded by the gas giants but for some reason my body was slowly turned around. And then it happened, as my body in the dream turned a sight came into view, I could see something else besides the stars. For the first time in my dreams I could see something else besides the stars, and that something was the Earth.

I could see it all, I could see everything happening on the surface and at the same time I could see the world. It was… beautiful. There are no words to discribe this, for the first time in my life I have dreamt of something else besides the stars and how massive the world is.

But now, now I can feel the Earth, I feel part of it, bigger than it. I feel like I am something like I mean something.

And just then I realised it, I….. I'm flying! I wasn't just floating there I am actually flying! I as soon as I noticed this my vision started to blur and the earth changed into my bedroom ceiling. There was only one problem, the ceiling was 7 inches from my face.

And then like somebody just dropped me I feel down to my bed, my stomach caught itself and as I went to hit my bed, I realised something, I was floating.

I hit the bed with a crash, one which would surely woken somebody up, I get up of the bed and threw away my sheets and look at my arms, they feel so, so tingly? There was no word for it, it felt like my arm was being stung by bees but at the same time I could feel no pain.

Just as I turned to examine whether there was any damage to my bed, my mom came into my room wearing her robe, "Cal! Are you okay? I heard a noise!" She had a face mask on and her black hair was in a net.

Now this was embarrassing, "I'm fine mom, just a little dizzy, I feel out of my bed that's all." I scratched the back of my head and for a second it seemed like she almost did not buy it. But then,

"Alright Cal, be carefull. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" at my head shaking she continued, "alright them sweets I will make you some eggs get ready and be down soon okay?"

I said yes and as she left the room I looked around and saw the stone I got from the star had rolled out from under my bed. It didn't seem to glow anymore, like it was dead. Wait is this what happened to the star as well.

ANd then there it came again the damn curiosity. I swear it was going to kill me one day. And so with that being said I grabbed my robe again and once more went into the forest.

This time the journey was much faster and less spooky as there was no light. I look into crater where the star still laid and saw that it was still glowing.

I slowly walked up to it and placed my hand on it, it hummed and was warm to the touch, it felt right, but suddenly the light seemed to disappear slowly. All the light seemed to gather out of the star and into… my hand?!

I take my hand of the star and drop the stone I was carrying but when I did the energy from the star just kept coming out and into me, but this time it affected my entire body. It was like being possessed, the strange yellow energy filled me and held my in place, it was like taking a warm bath.

But then it ended, just as soon as it began. The entire star looked dull now like the stone, the moment it let go of my and I gained control of my limbs I ran, I ran as fast as my legs to carry me, and for a guy who was 5'4" that was not a lot.

I made it to my house once inside I slammed the door shut and panted to catch my breath.

"Cal, what's wrong honey, why were you out?" asked my mom from the kitchen.

"It's nothing mom, just thought I saw….. something in the forest." I say back. I was lying but god what else am I supposed to do?

My mom seemed to believe me, "Very well then, go and get ready, it's time for school young man."

I nodded and got ready. But as I put on my clothes and eat my breakfast, I can't help but think that some how something had changed that day, and as I sooner learned I was right.

* * *

**Alright I started this story up again. Why mostly because I felt like it.**

**And so tell me what you guys think and for gods sake please give me some review they really help and I feel so good when I read them.**

**So REVIEW!**

**P.s I don't own Super man but I do own Cal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**8am**  
**Beacon hill high, Beacon hills,**

Ah Beacon hill high, my school, my home away from home, my 'I want to get the hell out of this place'.

The high school is a many things, its big and the people here are generally very friendly and all in all the days one can have here are not half bad. But that is if you ignore the killings and murders and the shit ton of weird crap that happens daily, like really what the hell, did people just forget about the ritual killings happening at the town?

As I walk through the open doors I see a friend of mine, Tracy Drake. Tracey is my only good friend here and a semi loner like me. Well she has friends but she just chooses not to spend every second with them, I don't know why, maybe she likes being alone.

"Hey shorty," said the dark skinned dark haired girl. Tracy was a few inches taller than me but she always keeps reminding me that she is taller than me, it get annoying really fast believe me.

"How many time have I asked you to stop calling me that?" I replied as we head towards my locker.

"Hmm I don't know and I really don't care, lost track."

Her attitude makes me smile, she could always do that somehow make me smile. "So guess what I found last night Tracy."

"What?" she asked as I shut my locker after taking out the books I would need. I held the book in one arm and I took out my phone in the other. I opened the gallery on my phone and showed her the pictures I took last night.

"A fallen star."

"Wait what?" she asked her voiced was raised just a little bit, she grabbed my phone and started sweeping through the images, "where was this Cal?"

"Oh just a few feet away from my house, I looked up last night before going to bed and saw this, pretty cool huh?"

As she looked through the picture, she stopped at one and she looked at me, "Cal please don't tell me that when you discovered what very well what could be the one interesting thing happening in our little corner of the world, that you're first instinct was to take a selfie with it."

She handed me the phone back with the selfie I took displayed on it I gave out a chuckle, "yeah didn't really think that one through."

"Only you shawty would do something like this," she then lead me to the second floor and to her next class, mine was the one opposite to her class.

"Oaky Tracy see you later, oh I before I forget meet me during lunch I have something to tell you."

"Ah Cal you're not going to ask me out are you?" she said giggling.

"Sorry Trace not my type," I said smirking at her.

"Yeah I know your type, bitchy and arrogant," she then motioned to my class room door where a girl was walking in.

That girl's name was Alisa Jones, the prettiest angel I had ever seen, she is a total bitch don't get me wrong but I still like her anyway.

I turn back to look at Tracy, "oh stop with the disappointed look Trace," that caused the frown on Tracy's face to vanish.

"Just hope you know what you are doing Cal, see you at lunch," she waved to me and left tp her class.

"See you at lunch," I wave back and head to my first class.

When I got into my class my eyes fell on Alisa. She's about my height with blonde hair cut pixie style with blue highlights. She has a very petite body but do not get on her bad side or thing will get very ugly very fast.

I look for only a second and then I turn away from the sight of her making out with her boyfriend. His name is Drake, major tool but she loves him so what am I to do.

I let out a sigh as I take my seat at the front of the class and pull of my notes for the economics class. I take out my glasses and put them on. I don't need them all the time but they do help when I need to focus in class.

The door opens up and Coach walks in. His name is Bobby but we all call him coach, no idea why but maybe it has something do with the Lacrosse team he coaches. He also for some reason teaches economics.

"Alright class settle down, Alisa take your tounge out of Drake's throat, Scott take a seat and you too Stilinski," once everybody had settle in he began his speech.  
And that was when I tuned him out. I was a good student so I could afford to not pay attention but in all honesty economics is sometimes just so damn dull.

As I let my mind wander I look out the window. It was a pretty decent day out side and I wish I was out there instead of in here.

The sky looked so blue, i could almost get lost in it if I kept staring. And the plants were lush and eye catching.

Just then I little bird came into my view. It looked like a sparrow small and nimble it slowly flew across the window, my eyes following it, and landed on a tree branch.

I look at the little thing,it just seemed so happy. It could go where it wanted fly where it wanted just do what it wanted. And that made me wonder why am I not the same?

I have willingly put myself into a cage of concrete here and why? To learn things I might never use? Sure economics is arguably important but what about science? Physics, chemistry, how could they help me?

I realise everything has it's place in the world but I can't help but wonder.

And just as I thought that the little sparrow suddenly flew away from the branch shaking the tree and me from my thoughts.

I look at the empty spot on the tree branch and I look beyond that, and I notice something else. Something moving in the parking lot.

It was a figure a large man by the looks of it. He wore a cloak around himself covering up his entire face and body, but whoever this man was he looked dangerous and for some reason scary.

I look at the figure it seems he was looking at the school and it seemed he was looking for something. His head moved slowly from the windows next to this class and when his gaze fell on my class window, it stopped.

This man looked at the class, no he looked….. at me?

The man stared and I stared back at him, who in Beacon hills was this tall? I'm sure somebody would have heard about it if that was the case.

But this man just stared and as I held his gaze I looked at his hood. It was covered in shadows almost as if they were hiding something truly frightening. And as I continued to look, my vision cleared and I could almost make out something under the hood, and just then the figure lifted his hood and I saw, I saw, red eyes?

Then a tremor shook my gaze. I was startled and I grabbed my desk for support.

"Alright class seems that we have an earthquake on out hands, you know the drill," said Coach as he got under his desk. The students soon got up and went to sit under their chairs.

Something was going on here that didn't feel like an earthquake, I thought as I looked back at the figure walking to the giant flag pole. He raised his foot and BAM! Another sight tremor, I was shocked down on my ass and as I tried to get back up there was another tremor which pushed my back down.

"What the hell is happening?" asked one Stiles Stilinski.

I get back to my feet and see the figure near the flagpole, the footprints the figure left behind broke the concert on the parking lot. The figure lifted it's hand out of his robe and then I saw it, it's hand, it was, it was not human!

It had claws were a hand should be covered it what looked like overgrown bones. It's knuckles were also tipped with these sharp bone like structure. It looked vaguely familiar, it looked like something I should have remembered.

The creature hand grabbed onto the pole and ripped the metal pole out of the ground and swung it.

The 50 foot tall pole was swung like it was nothing and before I knew it it was breaking through parts of the building. It ripped through the wall and the other class rooms and before it could reach our's I ducked and hit the floor.

The pole went over me and as I saw it's shadow on the ground I almost thought that I was a dead man. But the pole passed on and when I raised my head up I saw the room trashed. There were bricks everywhere and glass pieces on the floor.

I look and see some chairs on the ground and some students hurt. I got up and helped move a desk up of one of my fellow classmates, Andria.

"Andria," I said as I held her her in my arms, "are you okay? Talk to me!"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, I could see blood in her blond hair. She slowly raised her hand and pointed, but not at me, she pointed to something behind me.

I turned and looked at the man, now instead of the small window I saw a giant hole in the wall and in front of it was the man. He was right there in front of the hole. And he was looking at me.

He went up to his cloak and tore it off revealing the monster underneath. Inside was a grey giant with bones sticking out of several places in his body. The giant was at least 8 feet tall, and he had a pair of green trunks on. The bones near his jaw formed what looks to be like a bread made of bones and on his bald head a crown of these broken bones. There were also several on his shoulder and legs protecting him like an armor of sorts.

And then it hit me, I knew where I had seen him before, hell everyone who knew something about comics knew who he was and then I said it, "Doomsday."

My voice was barely a whisper but the giant must have heard it, because just at that moment he turned and looked at me.

He stepped forward and walked to me and Andria in my arms. He looked at me with those red eyes and I knew fear. The fear of death.

How, how could this be? He, he is not real. He's nothing but a comic book story. And yet the grey giant now stood over me.

He drew back his arm in a fist and threw it at me. I held on to Andria, maybe, maybe I could save her maybe after killing me he would leave. And with that thought I closed my eyes and waited for the first.

My last thought was me wondering why I wasn't strong enough to save the day.

And just then I heard it.

**BOOM!**

It was the sound of something hard hitting something else at a great force. Like something stopped the giants fist.

And as I raised my head to see what had stopped the giants fist I saw something I would have never thought I would have.

It was a screen of red. In front of me all I could see was red and there in the center of the red was a black 's'. It was in a shield, and I and every other person in the world knew what it is. It is the symbol for the house of El. To the powerless and the innocent it means hope and to criminal and veil it meant their doom. It was the shield of Superman.

"Superman?" I said.

The figure attached to the cape turned his head, but instead of the black hair and blue eyes I was expecting to see, I saw something else. I saw someone else.

This super man had jet black hair, but he had green eyes and his face was different, the jaw was more angled and the face, it seemed familiar, almost like…. me? But it wasn't me. The man in front of my was 6 foot tall and packed like hell. Heck even I knew he looked handsome, and I am just a skinny kid who is just now getting over acne.

The man in front of me grinned a wolfish grin before turning back to the grey giant whose fist he now held in his hand.

"Alright Fakeday, lets dance," he then drew back an arm and as he did I could see he was wearing something. It looked like blue armor but skin tight and there was a red shield design at the end. But then the hand moved in a blur and got in contact with the grey giant's face sending him flying into the sky.

The hero with my face then turned to me and grinned again, "hey mini me!" his smile almost made the entire room glow, "am I interrupting your school time?"

The only thing I could do was look on in shock who, who the hell is this?

"Who…. who are you?"

"I'm you silly. God was I really this dumb?" the man then turned away from me and started moving in a blur and the next thing I know me and every other person in class was outside along with other students who also looked injured.

"You are me? But I don't look so..."

"Good? No little me you have that cute thing going on for you, stick with that it will help."

"But I'm not cute-" I started what the hell is this guy doing? He is acting as if a monster isn't there to try and kill us all.

"Oh yeah that's right I had that self depression phase in my life. Thank god that's over with." But just then a growl broke out from the forest and I saw a giant cloud of smoke going up into the air, and I could see it Doomsday was on it's way.

"Doomsday." I said in a whisper.

"No that's not Doomsday, that's Fakeday and cheap knock off the space guys made. Really annoying." Superman or me or oh for god's sake! The guy in the Superman costume then hoped and when he was about to come back down, he stopped. And just stayed there, floating.

"Take care of students for me!" he said before extending both arms in front of him and then in a red and blue blur he went like a bullet and hit the grey blur that was Dooms- I mean Fakeday.

And then the aerial battle began, I adjusted my glasses again and again thinking they might play tricks on me, what I saw was no trick. The red and blue blur in the sky was knocking around the grey giant like he was nothing, and then with one final hit from the blur the grey speck landed in what I guessed was the football field.

I had to see what was happening, I gently put Andria on the ground and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and soon my vision became blurry, an athlete I was not.

But just as I was about to stop to catch my breath I heard it, a boom. The same sound I heard when Fakeday and the Superman first began their fight. And that snapped me out of it.

Suddenly my vision was clearer. I could see everything and my legs became light almost non existent, and so I pushed on. And slowly the school building wen behind me in a blur, and before I knew it I had crossed the school and made it to the Football field on the other side.

And there I saw it Superman was using what looked like red laser beams from his eyes to push back Fakeday. And it was working, the grey giant's skin was burning and it bones were melting in some areas.

But just as I walked into the field Fakeday notices me. It jumps, disengage from Superman and headed towards me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and soon I felt my legs feel light again and I saw my surrounding become once more a blur.

I was sure Fakeday was right behind me, but when I turned around I realised I was away from him on the other side of the field. Fakeday looked surprised as his red eyes widened, but Superman, with my face instead on Clark Kent, just smiled.

Fakeday jumped again and I ran again making to the other side of the field before anything could happen. And then I realised what I was doing, I was moving in super speed!

"Alright play time is over Fakeday time to go home," Superman said as he threw something as Fakeday and it exploded forming what looked like a portal. Fakeday tried to escape but the portal absorbed him into it and slowly it started absorbing everything else.

The wind picked up and the sky darkened as he light from the portal dwarfed every other light source.

The winds slowly hit me and it tried to push me to the portal. My legs gave out and I was sent hurtling towards the portal but just before I went into it Superman caught me and held me down.

"Alright mini me this was fun, but I have to go." He set me down and looked at me, I couldn't see his costume as it was covered in shadows, but I could see his cape properly.

I stared at him, "who are you?"

"I'm you, from the future," he said with not a hint of humor in his voice.

"Wait what?!"

"Remember that star you touched?" I nodded, "well that awakened something in you, it awakened your inner potential. Basically made you, who was destined to be awsome, awsome faster, get it?" he ended with a grin.

"So in the future I'm… a hero?"

"Yup, best one there is, also the only one," he answered with what seemed to be a pout.

"But I can't, I can't be a, a hero."

The older me just smiled and went down on one knee, "listen mini me, never say that. You are important and you will do great things if you just believe. I do, and I guess that mean you already believe in yourself." He chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Is that why Fakeday was here to kill me? To kill you?"

He nodded, "yup in the future I am human kinds champion and Fakeday and his bosses don't like that."

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you kid, might disrupt the future too much and believe me when I say many have died to make sure it is a bright one. I can't risk it. But I can tell you one thing, belive in yourself and that no matter how hard it gets, there is always a way."

The future me then tapped me right in the center of my chest, right in the center of the medallion I were under my shirt. My brother gave it to me before he… before he died.

It was years ago, but I never forgot. I still remembered what he said to me when he was on his death bed, when he gave me the triskelion medallion that I now where all the time, He said, "Cal remember there is always a way."

The future me smiled, he stood up to his full height and for the first time I can really see his full costume. It is the same one that superman wears in the new 52, the blue and red battle armor.

He turned away from me and walked to the portal, he lifted his right hand and gave a two finger salute, "see ya soon little me." Before he left he turned to me and said, "remember never give up."

And with that he left into the portal which then collapsed into itself. The wind stopped blowing and the sky turned normal.

The only thought that was running in my head is that fact that one day I could fly and be free. That I could one day protect and that one day I would have meaning to my life. Also I looked so fucking cool in the future, I am tall as heck to.

* * *

**Reviews! Please?**

**Also tell me what you think of the story so far, any questions? Any suggestions?**

**Also I wish to thank Alfred for helping to inspire me to continue writing this story.**

**P.s. I no own Superman, but Cal is mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"This is Helen Grant reporting from Beacon Hills high, where just 2 hours ago an event of international proportions had occurred. This little town school was just recently attacked by, what some call a monster. The creatures has been described by several witnesses as a large grey giant. Some have even said on record that it looked strikingly similar to the comic book character Doomsday from the Superman comics.

"The monster it seemed appeared out of thin air, but some say that it was what caused an earthquake just before it attacked. The monster used the flagpole at the parking lot of the school and swung it into the school. The result was several students almost dying and several thousand dollars of property damage. The monster then made it's way into the school, but before it was stopped by something, and this something was described by almost all of the students at the time as a red and blue blur.

"This blur saved all the students the launched the monster into the sky and an aerial battle ensued. There have been so far no eye witnesses on what this blur was, as all the students were unconscious at the time and none got a good view. But everyone agreed one thing, this blur saved them.

"So far the us government have not released a statement on this incident and no terrorist group have claimed responsibility for this incident. The damage however is done as several student have been hospitalized and some have been maimed. But there is still hope for the people, and this reporter want's to know one thing, who is this stranger that saved so many? Who is this blur? And who is the monster that attacked? Are we safe? And will it happen again? This is Helen Grant for CNN."

* * *

**Unknown Forum,**  
**Unknown Thread,**

KRT- Hey G-m seen the news?

G-m- Who hasn't? What do you think it is?

KRT- Well I have a freind who managed to get hold of one of the photos taken during the incedent, here check it out- . /_cb20130326092837/awesome-factbase/images/c/cf/Character_Profile_-_

G-m-HOLY SHIT! How the hell did he get that shoot?!

KRT- He was at the school when it happened it seemed the thing was coming after their class, and was about to hurt of of his classmates who was protecting another student when something happened. Get this, a blur showed up in front of him, and this new guy was wearing a cape, with a 's' on it.

G-m- Wait….. does that mean what I think that means?

KRT- Yup but he said the momnet this blur thing came him his camera disapread he found it again but by the time he gat his phone again, the red and blue dude was moving so he could only get this- display_pic_with_logo/472861/472861,1258498463,

G-m- well that is not helpful, but he said that this blur thing, was…. was 'him'?

KRT- Yeah and get this after 'he' kicked this doomsday things ass 'he' grabbed everyone and put all the children outside and then spent time talking to this kid that 'he' had just saved. Then my friend took a picture of the man's cape and this was what he got- .

G-m- Holy HELL! That is the superman crest? What happened after that?

KRT- get this…. he flew.

G-m- wait WHAT?!

KRT-it seemed that this guy, whoever he is, jumped up and then flew!

G-m- but that… thats impossible?! WHat the hell is going on? Could this be… real? How reliable is this friend?

KRT- very, he's my brother.

G-m- then that means…. superman is real?Like I mean how is that even possible! It goes against the laws of freaking physics! It breaks every rule in every book!

KRT- no idea G-m but I do know this Superman or not the world is going to change a lot.

G-m- so what's next? Batman? Green Lantern? I would make an awesome Green Lantern!

KRT-Sure you would have. But whatever comes next I can't wait to see. I should probably invest in insuring my stuff after if superheroes are real then there is going to be a lot of stuff which is going to break, I garrity it.

* * *

**Cal's home,**

It has been a week since the incident. Many have and it the Attack or the Start. Start to what I don't know and I don't want to find out.

Everyone seems so sure something is going to happen now, but they have no idea what is to come. Some idiots out there believe the comic world is coming into our world, others believe it is an act of god.

But only I know what is actually going on, and I'm afraid. I see what I am to become in the future and I am so afraid. The people in this world, they see a hero and expect things from him or her, but do they know what the hero feels?

Do they know the fear I have? That if I fail? What would happen if I fail? My future is already made for me, I have a destiny I did not choose.

I never had a choice in this matter, but now suddenly I have a future and a duty.

I am on my bed right now and in front of me is a Superman costume I got from the local store. It made out of crappy material and looks so sloppy. The cape is tied with strings and it even has that god damn underwear on the outside.

I pick it up and look at the material. It's crap, nothing else to say. The fabric feels so smooth and like it is made out of paper, I can see the stitch marks on the shield.

Is this what I have to do? Put this costume on over my small frame and the somehow fly off and save the world?

I throw the trashy costume into the trash, I get up and walk out of my room slamming the door. The day was dull so I decided to take a walk. The wind was cold and sent shivers up my spine. I pull my hoodie closer and put my hood up.

The town is still recovering as I see candles outside people's houses. The people set them out and light them every night to, and I quote, 'light the way'. As I walk up the hill I see the local school. It's home to the Port Townsend Redskins. The school I should have gone to. Outside were several signs. There was recently a carnival here as the leftover trash was still there littered all over the ground. The carnival was used as a way to lift people's spirits and as a way to raise money for the families of the victim.

I know of several of my friends who are now hospitalized, their parents were having trouble with the money, but because of the money made they were now alright.

The memories of that day were still clear to some. Many of the students in my class were knocked out. I remember Andria in my arms. She was bleeding so much when the future me left I realised that I was covered in blood but none mine. I ran back to her from the field, my super speed helped me along, and by the time I reached her, she was already on her way to the hospital.

Andria in the end was alright, though she was a little pissed she didn't see what many people are calling 'The Real Superman.'

'The Real Superman' is what they call me, it was kind of funny actually. And so since then I have tried getting every single Superman related comic I could. I tried learning what powers he had, what powers I could have and so on.

It was luck that no other person at class had seen me and…. well future me talk. If they had, well that would have been a very confusing conversation.

Sigh, it was so much to take in. The world was moving so fast, the NSA, the CIA and hell every group in the world that had some form of technology was going after this story like a pack of wolves.

There was even a website that had all the names of the students in the class where Fakeday showed up. Even mine, hopefully no would look twice at me, but I knew it was foolish to think that there was not people who were there keeping an eye on me.

I turn my head as I walk through uptown and out of the coner of my hood I see a man. He was bald and had no visible features on his face, as soon as we made eye contact he lifted his newspaper and read it. I maybe a little paranoid but now the signs were clear I was being watched, making flying away a bit difficult.

Ever since that time I haven't been able to practice or anything. So far the only thing I discovered was super speed or super sense of being. Cool name I know. As I was trying to use my super speed I activated what I call my super sence of seemed that my super speed was simply a result of my body speeding up and reacting faster.

It was difficult at at first but soon, very soon, it became a part of me. Like a limb, only it was located somewhere not on my body.

I close my eyes and when I opened them again the world slowed down. I see the birds flap their wings slowly, the wind being pushed from under their wings, their eyes slowly moving. I loved doing this, this sense of being is when I feel most confident.

My body slowly tingles, from my head to my toes slowly I feel warmth flow and suddenly the world went back to normal, or as I should say I slowed down.

I let out a breath, it was fogged and cloudy matching the spirit of the town. I looked around, the street was almost empty, except for the few unfamiliar I hid behind a bush and after I made sure no one could see me I made my way to my fortress of solitude. The Fort Worden state park. It was a retired military camp that now children go to to play at. To shorten the time wasted walking I activated my state of being and by the time I reached the entrance to the park only a second had passed and behind my a left a stream of black from my after images.

The park had a series of emergency bunkers, now abandoned, they were a series of concrete mazes with no light in all sense of the word the only place I could go to be alone. As I make my way to the bunkers I see teenagers my age on the beach playing frisbee. The beach was right next to the bunkers, the waves look calming but they looked like the storm was coming.

They were so carefree, in fact the only thing they had to do right now is forget what had happened to them that terrible day. But me, that day is my future.

Uphead is the bunkers, they looked like a concret jail to some, but me they are my home away from home. I remember playing with Fred and Tracy there, some times we spent the night here in little tents camping out on the roof.

I made way into the bunkers and find my little spot inside. It was a space above a room, it was small enough for someone to climb in and lie down. From there one could see everything but no one could see them.

I grab hold of the pipes on the wall and pull myself up into the little space. I lie down and take a deep breath, now, now it was quite and I could rest.

"Hello?" said a voice. Wait what?! I roll and fell down to the concrete below. But then I felt my sense of being activate, my body reacted quickly and I landed on my feet crouched down. I look up and see a girl's head there at the top.

"Are you okay" the girl asks'. He blond hair flew down from from the ledge and her blue eyes stared at me holding me on the spot.

"Yeah, I uh I'm fine," I dust myself off and look at her, "who are you?"

"Oh I'm Taylor, hi!" said the blonde. She sounded excited for some reason.

"Hm, hi," I replied back not sure why she was so excited.

"So are you just going to stay there or are you coming up here?" she gave me a sly smile.

I climbed the pipes once again and soon was next to her again.

"So stranger who are you?"

"The name's Cal."

"I see, you from Port Townsend Cal?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yes I am, just moved here actually. Hey how come I don't see you at the high school? You look about my age."

"I go to Beacon Hill high." I waited for it and…..

"Beacon Hill?! Wait the school that got attacked?" there it was. Every person the found out that I went to Beacon Hill always asked the same thing.

"Yes the same, I was actually in the class that Fakeday attacked."

"Fakeday? Who is that?" she asked me her face filled with question.

Oh shit I said Fakeday not Doomsday shit shit shit, come on brain think, "ah, it's just something I call it. You know it's not that real Doomsday because the real one…. is…. in…. the….comics." I ended my tone a bit shaky.

"I see," Taylor said not really understanding, "so how are you, well tacking it?"

"I, ah, well I'm not really all that sure. the world just seems so, well so-"

"-big? Yeah some of my friends from there feel the same. Suddenly we have a fake Doomsday and what seems to be our very own 'Real Superman' whatever that means. It just seems so impossible."

I stay silent for a moment thinking over what she said. It was pretty much how I feel right now, but there seems like I should do something, to be something.

Taylor seeing my look said, "hey Cal come on lets get some fresh air. I helped my friend through it maybe I can for you to."

I shrugged and soon we both were outside, the sun now was out and the sky cleared up, but still the wind was cold and so I held onto my hoodie closer. As I walk out I see Taylor for the first time, she was about my height, that was to say, she was short. She wore a pair of jeans and also what looked to be a very loose and comfortable shirt.

"So you're friend what's her name?" I ask Taylor.

"Oh her name is Alisa Jones, now that I think about it was she in you're class as well when Fake Day attacked?"

Alisa? she was Alisa's friend? Wow, "yeah she was there too."

"Wait now that I think about it she did mention it a Cal in her class that was almost attacked by Fakeday. She told me you were protecting a fellow classmate. That is very brave Cal."

I smiled it was nice hearing that from someone, "thank you Taylor," and then I realised something, "wait Alisa talks about me?"

Taylor looked at me like I was crazy for sounding so excited, "yeah she mentioned you in passing."

"So tell me how are you? Alisa has trouble sleeping, you?"

"I, no I don't but I have another issue. I don't really know how to say it though, it's….."

"Complicated," completed Taylor, "you discovered something about yourself and now you don't know what to do with it."

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked stunned, she basically read my mind!

Taylor gave her signature sly smile, "I'm just a little but psychic. But my energy is nothing as to the amount coming of off you. I must say it is almost intoxicating!"

"What?"

"Yeah you're psychic did you not know that?" she replied as if talking about the weather.

"Yeah you are, are you not experiencing the signs? Have the little ones not talked to you?"

What the hell is she talking about? Has she lost it? "What are you talking about I'm not psychic!"

"Yes you are," she then looked right at me, "wether you like it or not."

"Okay look this is getting a little too weird for me, so bye," I turned around and walked away. I thought of what she was saying, is that what my powers were? I certainly not an alien, I looked to much like my dad for that. All I knew was is that I needed to get away from her and I almost made it but then she said something I would never forget.

"This world need you, Superman."

I turned back at her as stare at her, how….. how did she?

"If you're wondering how I know," she said almost reading my mind, "I simply read your mind."

"What?"

"You sure are dumb for the future Superman. I'm going to have to fix that."

"What?"

"Oh god," Taylor face palmed, "you really are slow."

"I… I don't know what you are talking about. Leave me alone."

But Taylor didn't, "Cal you don't understand, you have to do this, it's your destiny."

"And who told you this?" I was getting angry, I hated the fact that my choice in my life was tacked from me, but now having someone else tell me what I could and could not do, it was a final nail to the hammer.

"The spirits did," she replied simply.

"What type of crap answer is that?!" I reply furious.

"The truth."

"I don't want this, I don't want any of this! I just want to mean something in this world not be a god damn hero!" I reply forgetting I was telling my secrets to a total stranger.

"So you are just going to run?!" Taylor replied angry, "you can't mean anything in this world without responsibilities and duties! Cal if you want to mean something you are going to have duties in this world!"

"But I want to at least be able to choose them! To choose my path in life and the duties with them. But now it had already been decided for me! And I am not a hero, I don't deserve to be a hero!"

Taylor was taken back by my voice, she took a step back, "Cal you-" just as she was about to say something a cry broke out.

"HELP!" came the voice of somebody. I turn my head to the voice. Far into the ocean was a small child he seemed to be struggling against the force of the waves. He was very far into the sea and there seemed to be no one there close enough to help him. He was going to drown and there was nothing any one can do.

Should I do something? Should I help him, but if I do and someone sees me? What would happen then? Could the kid escape on his own? Is it possible to swim and reach him in time? Would some one else get him? Coul- **JUST JUMP!**

And before I knew it I took my hoodie off and threw it into Taylors surprised arms. I jumped into the water and swam. The water hit me and was cold, I could feel the salt on my pores. And before I knew it my sense of being activated and I swam faster and faster. Each arm I used to stroke caused several ripples in the water.

I looked and saw the boy that was drawing, his head went under water with one arm reaching out to the air in hope, and just as the boys drowned I grabbed him.

I took him and swan and before I knew it we were on the shore, I brought him out of the water and dragged him there. I slowly performed CPR and soon the little guy was coughing out water. Bye that time Taylor was now standing right beside me.

"T-thank you," said the little boy through half closed eyes, "thank you Superman," the boy pointed to my my shirt and then fainted.

I saw shocked, what did everyone know that in the future I was Superman? But then I looked down to my shirt. I had actually forgotten what I was wearing today. It was a black shirt, with the shield of Superman in red displayed bright on it.

"See Cal,"said Taylor, "you are a hero."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! LIKE I REALLY NEED THEM! They fuel me and my desire to write so please! If you want more jus say something about this chapter, hell say anything.!**

**Good it's like talking to a brick wall with you people!**

**Sigh anway I don't own Superman but Cal is mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**July 15 1099**

A date set in stone and history. A date which showed what mankind truly is to the world.

The crusades.

A crusader walked through the streets of turkey, his once white sheets stained with the blood of the innocent. The blood of what he was told to be heretics and demons. His sword had ended many a life this day, it's metal stained.

The smoke of the fires blocked the crusaders path, he could not see anything in front of him or behind him because of the smoke. At one point the man thought he had found himself in hell. And the world he was in right now could have been hell for all he knew. The cries of the innocent filled the air and the blood of the dead flowed on the ground. The air even smelled of brimstone.

All this the crusader took in and kept walking, ensuring he continued this religious war. This war for, what he believed was right.

As this man walked this street he saw a sight he never thought he would. In front of him was one of his brothers. A fellow crusader by the name of Marcus.

And marcus was now attacking a child. The child stood up and in front of his fallen mother in an attempt to protect her, but the child soon fell cut in have like a pig for the slaughter, and soon Marcus plunged his sword into the mother allowing the child and mother to be once again reunited in death.

"Marcus!" yelled the man once the deed was done, "what have you done?"

Marcus took out the blade from the dead mother and wiped the blood on his sleeve, "I have killed a heretic my brother! That is what we are meant to do!"

"But you killed a child Marcus! That is not what we fight for!"

"That may be brother but none shall stand in the way of god and his righteous path! This is why the crusades exist brother!" Marcus then turned and ran into the fog to kill more for his god.

But the man stayed, this crusader then started to wonder, is this all my god is? Is he this…. this vengeful? To condemn a child only because he believed in something else? Even when the child something out of love and with so much courage? Is this what I fight for? Is this what I kill for?

And then and there the crusader dropped his weapon. His sword rung when it hit the ground blocking out all the noise that could be heard, the screams of the dying and the yells of those attacking.

And then out of this silence spoke a voice, full of love, "my child you have understood, you out of all these champions of mine have finally understood my message. And you have found it on your own. I shall grant you one wish my child, what is it?"

The crusader looked up at the sky as the smoke in the sky cleared up and one halo of the blue sky appeared on the sky. He knew who this voice belonged to, and now he knew what he had to wish for, "let my brothers go my lord. Let everyone who died this day go into your garden and be happy for the rest of eternity. That is my wish my lord."

"That is a very selfless wish my son, but do these men deserve such a wish?"

"They do, they are my brothers and though they are misguided they are still loyal to a fault they would do well to serve you."

"I see…. but a price must be payed for the sins that have happened this day. Lucifer must have his due."

"The devil may have me, my lord."

After a minute of silence, laughter filled the air, the crusader never felt so happy in his life, the voice that laughed sounded heavily, "you are indeed a worthy one. As such I shall give you another gift, Lucifer has your soul but never you. You're punishment for this selfless act of yours is this, you shall forever walk this earth. As long as there is war on the world and battle to fight you will be there. You may only be realised from this when you find another to take your place, another as selfless as you are. Now go my son, you have my blessings, and remember you are the hope for mankind."

And so the mysterious crusader walked out of the battle that day, and traveled for years. Always looking for someone to replace him, but none worthy enough for such an honor. At many points in life he had found people worthy, like Mahatma Gandhi and Martin Luther king Jr. but the crusader could not do it. He could not curse such great men with a life such as the one he had, and so till this day he walks this world and searches.

**Today…..**

After I saved the kid, his mom came over and picked him up, she was very grateful to me and soon after buying me and Taylor a slice of pizza she left.

And now i find myself back home, Taylor has agreed to met me tomorrow at a local coffee shop and Living with Coffee, but that still left one thing for me to do, to figure out whether I can handle the responsibility of being a hero.

Before when i looked at the stars I wondered what my future would be, but now, now when i look at them I know what I'm supposed to do, but I wonder whether I have the strenght to do it.

Some people would love fly away from their problems and some would just save people to improve their ego, strike a pose. But what do I want to do?

I look out the window to were I remember the meteor fell, that forest is where everything changed. But as I looked out into the forest I noticed something, a shadow moving in the trees.

I close my eyes and let my sense of being takes over I slip on my shirt and jeans and set of to the forest. In the dark I could see almost nothing, but just as I thought that the entire forest seemed to light up. I could see every leaf and twig in the forest, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Soon I went to the meteor and once again I looked at it. It didn't glow anymore, but it still looked dangerous and unique. But just as I stepped in front of it, I heard a twig snap.

I turned around and saw a man standing there, he was much taller than me, but then again most people are, he had sandy blonde hair and wore what looked to be a very expensive suite. All this I could only notice in a fraction of a second, because the next I had felt a sharp pain on my neck.

Pained filled me and soon I could barely see anything, darkness took my sight and my ears rang. I was soon on my knees clutching my neck in pain, my eyes squeezing itself shut. But soon I got my senses back and I could get up. I opened my eyes and once the white spots in my vision faded I could see I was alone again.

My eyes sight came back to it's near perfect form and then I could see that there were tracks on the forest ground. They looked to be from what looks like very expensive shoes. I track these foot steps and soon I come out of the forest into the main road. And just as I leave the forest tree line I see a car turn the corner.

I am not letting him getting away, I thought. I slipped back into my sense of self and ran, the car seemed to be going in slow motion by the time I caught up to it, but it was actually going 80 miles per hour, and as I got to the drivers compartment I look inside and see the strange man inside.

I look at the man, but just as I looked into his eyes, he looked back at me! They moved, his eyes moved!

His blue eyes just looked at my green and from a fraction of a second all I could wonder is, what is he?

But just then, at that moment of shock my focus slipped and my sense of being slipped. Suddenly the car started moving at super speed again and I was thrown back by the wind it produced as it kicked off.

As I got up again I realised that the car had disappeared of into the night. I couldn't hear it and when I slipped into my sense of being again and searched the entire town, I couldn't find it.

The next day I woke up and got ready for the day. I spent most of the night wondering what the hell happend that night. Are my powers fading away? Or was that guy, was that guy like me?

Either way I put those thoughts aside and headed downtown to the coffee shop. There waiting for me at a table overlooking the ocean on the porch was Taylor.

She looked a little more happy today for some reason and her hair seemed to glow as the sun hit it, maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me. Either way I headed to the table and sat down.

"Hello Taylor," I tell her smiling.

She in return smiled back at me, "hey Cal. See you still wearing that shirt."

I look down and notice that I was still wearing the same shirt I wore when I save that kid, but of course I had washed it the night before.

"Yeah I just thought you know, I just felt like it."

"Yeah a lot of people are wearing that shield these days," said Taylor as she looked at most of the people there in the cafe. And she was right, almost all the people who wore a t-shirt had the superman shield on it. It seems the coming of future me caused a phenomenon.

"Yeah, I suppose, but Taylor, I need to tell you something."

I then told her what happened last night, who I saw and what happened when the man seemingly looked at me.

"That's impossible Cal," she said in a calm tone, "your ability can increase your senses to a heightened supernatural level. But for some one random of the street to match you in that regard? There is no way this man is normal."

"I see. So is that your abilities? Knowing another persons powers and reading their mind?"

She smiled again giving her signature Taylor smile,"yeah something like that."

"Vague as always I see," I smiled as I drank my coffee that had just arrived.

"So tell me Cal do you know what you have to do, you seemed to have not a very good licking for the idea of what you have to be in the future."

"I know what I have to do Taylor, it's just that I don't know whether-"

"-you have the strenght to do what is needed," she ended for me.

"You do that often?"

"Only when I have to," Taylor then got up and put cash down on the table, "look Cal I have to go, but trust me when I say this, you would make a great hero."

After she left I stayed there sipping my coffee, enjoying the view near the beach and thinking of what she had said. But it was kind of strange the way she acted, she was so excited to talk to me yesterday, it was like she could go on for days, but now, now she just got up and left, it was almost like,... like some one told her to.

"Is this seat taken?" said a man in a british accent.

"No, it's not-" I started, but as I looked up, I saw a man in a very expensive suit with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes I remember seeing the night before.

"That's good, thought she would never leave," the man then sat down right in front of me and ordered an earl grey, "so, Cal is it, what can you do?"

"Who are you?"

"Me oh, I was never one for names just cal me…. Cru, yes that Cru." After the earl grey was given to Cru, he thanked the waitress and took a nice long sip, "Ah, that hits the spot, always liked earl grey."

"Listen I don't really know you, but yesterday night-"

"-ah yes yesterday night, sorry about hitting up, thought you were someone else."

"What? No not that I mean what you did in the car, with your eyes."

"What you mean blink Cal? I think mist human do that yes?"

"True but not so fast as they keep up with a man moving his eyes and entire body to keep up with a car moving at 80 miles per hour."

"Ah yes, I do have good reflexes."

I raised an eyebrow,"Really? That's what you are going with?"

"Well seemed to always work with the ushalls so yes, yes I am. Anyway Cal tell me what really happened at school that day?"

"What do you mean?"

The man smiled and then started laughing, "come on it's not that big of a secret that you were there that day, hell half of the internet has a list of people who were there in that classroom when Doomsday came knocking. So stop playing dumb and tell me," his face suddenly got serious all hint of his previous laughter gone, "what did it look like."

I knew he was serious at that point, there was no reason to live to him so I said it, "it looked like a monster."

"Did it look like Doomsday? Like from the comics?"

"Yes, every bit like the comics. So since I answered your question can you please answer one of mine?"

The englishman put his tea down and looked at me for a second and then motioned me to continue.

"How are you able to do the things you can do?"

"I have lived a long life my boy, and with a life like mine comes experience, but something tells me that is not the case with you. Is it?"

"No I… I just got them one day. I don't really know what to do with them though."

The man just shrugged, "do something, do nothing, either way the choice is up to you. But know this everything you do has consequences and a price."

The man got up to leave but before he could I stopped him, "wait. Tell me something, why didn't you, I don't know, save the world or something? You know be a hero?"

The man just looked back at me and smiled, "what makes you think I haven't done that already? Also I did save the day once, be the hero and all that. And even to this day I face the consequences of those actions. But I have no regrets and that is enough for me. But if you want to Cal, I'm sure you can."

After that he left, but his parting words still rang in my head. Everything may have consequences, but I won't know them till I try.

A month later.

"Come on Cal concentrate you know you can do this," said Taylor.

"Give me a moment," I replied.

It has been a month since that day at the cafe. School started again as usual and things quickly became what they used to be. Only before they used to gossip about couples, now they talk about what happened with Doomsday or Fakeday as I like to call him.

Since then everyday Taylor and I have been training to help me become stronger, and today is the first time we are trying to get me to fly.

I closed my eyes and blocked out all the noise from the outside, I slowly felt my body, every muscle and bone, and then I felt it. It was like me feeling a missing limb. It felt so different but so similar.

I slowly pushed myself of the ground, first floating, the slowly I could feel it. I rose higher and higher. I let my senses take over me and I opened my eyes.

"HOLY SHIT CAL YOU DID IT!" screamed Taylor.

I smiled down at her, and then I looked up. The world was so open now, it was almost like, almost like there were no boundaries anymore.

And so I took of in a random direction, pushing my body to the limit and going as fast as I can. Port Townsend rushed away from me and all that was left was the open sea in front of me, I lowered myself to the water, I brushed my hands on the surface causing ripple on the surfaces and streams of water.

I curved upward and then flew higher and higher until I reached the clouds and passed those as well. Soon I came out of the cloud belt and the entirety of space itself was above me. I felt myself fly higher and higher and soon I reached a night which I felt strongest at.

And right in front of me was the setting sun. I felt so free, so… so me.

I let go of the feeling of flight I felt and suddenly I fell down, going faster and faster each moment. And just as I broke underneath the clouds I pulled up and flew at a great speed. Soon I was over the pacific ocean, and the endless blue surrounded me.

But just then I saw something in sky. Something falling down and falling down fast.

It was an aeroplane and by the look of things it was crashing. On of its wings were on fire and falling down, fast.

I gather all my courage and without a second thought I rush to the plane, I reach under it and slowly push it upwards to stabilize it.

But just as soon as the plane was at a proper angle, there was a breech in the hull and several people were thrown out.

With the plane now at a stable angle so that it could glide its way to safety even without a broken wing, I left and went for the people.

There were over all 4 people attached to their seats that fell out out, and along with them whatever luggage they stored in their above luggage compartment.

As I fly over to them I grab what looks like a plastic power rangers helmet from the falling debris, some red ranger one, I don it and speed up faster.

I grab the little one first a boy that was yelling the loudest, I ripe him out of his seat and fly with him to get the family of three who were also airborne. After I managed to grab all three of them one on each hand and one over my shoulder, I fly in the direction the flight was heading, specifically the middle of the ocean.

As the plane lands and the people start coming out on escape rafts I drop the people I was caring into one of them. As I turn to leave the little boy I saved said, "hey that's my mask!"

I look back and see the kid, I smile underneath the mask, "I suppose it is kid, here you can have it."

I took of the mask and flew off faster than anyone could blink. All they saw was a blue blur who wore a blue shirt with the shield of superman on it, a decent pair of jeans and red ranger power ranger mask.

* * *

**Alright another one done. REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Please?**

**I don't own superman but Cal is mine.**


End file.
